Chances
by Creassya1
Summary: This story I can't really think of a summary for so your going to have to read tofind out what happens. Please R/R


GIRL NEXT DOOR  
BY CREASSYA  
This is my Chance Series. What this particular series is about will be made clear between the second and third fics of this series, so enjoy!  
*~*  
  
Chandler stood in the mirror of his bedroom fully dressed. He fussed with his tie for a few more seconds before heading downstairs. He had to be to work a little earlier than usual, although he didn't know why. Nothing was explained to him. He was sure it was good news. It couldn't be bad, right? In contemplating this, he slowly walked to the front door to retrieve the morning paper from the porch. It felt good to do so, now that his horrible ex-neighbor moved away. She was always stealing his papers. She was short and plump, and mean as hell. He'd actually caught her on his porch once attempting to run away with his paper. For the longest, he kept complaining to the Times that he wasn't receiving his daily papers. They kept reassuring him that the paperboy never missed his house. So one day, he got up early just in time to see the paperboy throw the newspaper on the porch and ride away. He came from the window and made his way downstairs. As soon as he opened his front door, there she was. She had a hand on the rolled up newspaper looking up at him like a kid who'd been caught with a hand in the cookie jar. Since that day, whenever his paper wasn't in front of his house, he knew why. He'd go over to her house and they'd argue. Which didn't accomplish anything.  
When he got tired of paying for a newspaper he wasn't reading because of his paper-stealing neighbor, he cancelled it until she moved. He didn't know why, but the bank foreclosed on her house and she was forced out. Chandler was ecstatic. He was actually jumping around in front of his bedroom window while her belongings were being taken out of the house and put into a U-haul. He was so happy about her moving that he actually threw a party. That was six months ago.  
When Chandler opened the door and stepped on the porch, he saw a moving van pull up next door. The house had been sold as of yesterday. He didn't know who was moving in, but he hoped that this neighbor would behave better than the last one.  
Monica noticed a handsome man approach the porch. He reached down and grabbed his newspaper protectively before going back into his house. She got out of Ross's car after it pulled in front of the house behind the moving van. Joey and her boyfriend Ivan got out of the van just before she approached the house. She was excited to be moving into her first home. She could have moved yesterday right after the closing, but it was after five when she got the key. All of her things were already packed, but she decided to move in early the next day. The guys began unloading her things while she unlocked the door. After unlocking the door, she walked into her unfurnished house and sighed. This was all hers. After years of saving, she had finally purchased herself a house. It wasn't a tough decision to give up her apartment in the village. She'd been wanting to buy a home forever. And that's how long it seemed to take before everything was taken care of in order to move. Being that it was her first time buying a house, she didn't know what to expect. She had no idea so much went into purchasing a home. At times, she was so frustrated that she thought about backing out of the contract.   
Whenever a closing date was set, it would get pushed back because of some paper work she didn't have or she if she waited too long to get the house inspected. The date had been pushed back three times. After hours of signing papers, and discussing this and that, she was given the key to the house. When she had awakened this morning, she thought it was all a dream. She smiled when the guys came through the door carrying her couch. She pointed to where she wanted it and looked around satisfied.  
"Mon, are you going to stand there admiring the house all day? Cause we could use the help."  
"Leave her alone Ross. Let her enjoy this."  
"Thanks Ivan. My brother acts as if I've actually been sitting here all day."  
"Don't pay him any mind. You just show us where you want everything."  
"Thanks Joey. I would have thought that my own brother would have some compassion."  
"This is Ross we're talking about."  
"Come on Ivan. She can lift light boxes."  
"We'll do it Mon. She has to unpack all those boxes which will probably take her weeks to do."  
"Joey's right Ross. And we're wasting time discussing this."  
"All right. Let's get to work."  
Ross walked over to Monica and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He smiled when he approached the doorway.  
"Congratulations Mon."  
"Thanks."  
Chandler noticed a beautiful woman standing in the doorway before he pulled off. She certainly looked a lot better than the witch who lived there only six months ago. He was as sure of that as he was that one of the guys helping her move was her boyfriend. Like I could ever get a woman like that anyway, he thought. Sure Rachel and Phoebe set him up with some of the most beautiful women he'd ever met, but there weren't any love connections. He rarely hit it off with any of them. They loved his personality and sense of humor, but he found that he was just too picky for his own good. He had nothing in common with those women. He was looking for more than a pretty face. He was looking for the other half of himself. Someone to complete him. He didn't think that there was ever a chance in hell of that happening, but it didn't hurt to search, carefully. He decided a few months ago to hold out for such a woman. It couldn't hurt right? In the long run, it would only benefit him. He was sure of it. Convincing Phoebe and Rachel was another matter. They just saw it as throwing in the towel. What do they know?  
When he returned to his home after work, he noticed the lights on in the now occupied house next door. He thought about going over to introduce himself, but quickly dismissed the idea. Although she looked pleasant, he wondered if she really was. Looks can be deceiving.  
The phone rang as soon as he walked in. He walked over and lifted the phone from its cradle.  
"Bing."  
"Hey Chandler."  
"What's up Pheebs?"  
"You know."  
"Oh. I got a promotion."  
"Really?" That's great."  
"Yeah, thanks."  
"You sound really excited."  
"Do I? Okay, I'll calm down."  
"Please do. I don't know how much more of this I can take."  
"I'm sorry. I can barely contain myself."  
"I know that's hard to do. Especially since you love your job so much."  
"You're absolutely right."  
"I wish I loved my job as much as you love yours."  
"I'm just too lucky."  
"So, what's your title?"  
"Data Processing Supervisor. How exciting!"  
"I know! Can I apply for a position there?"  
"Sure. You can apply for my job."  
"Does it come with an office?"  
"You betcha!"  
"Sounds nice."  
"It is. If you like that sorta job."  
"Which you obviously do."  
"Does it show?"  
"All the time."  
Chandler laughed and sat down.  
"Well, look on the bright side. You have your own office, plus you get paid more."  
"At a job I hate."  
"Could be worst. You could be at a job you hate, making next to nothing."  
"True."  
"See how insightful I am?"  
"Not often."  
"Well I am. You just have to pay more attention."  
"Is that what it is?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh."  
"Cheer up. At least you didn't get fired."  
"Now that would have been good."  
"Than how would you pay your mortgage?"  
"Sell my body."  
"That wouldn't work."  
"Something to think about though."  
"I guess."  
"Yeah. Just keeping my options open."  
"You know what'll cheer you up?"  
"I'm afraid to ask."  
"A date."  
"Phoebe…"  
"I know what you're going to say, but Chandler, don't you think you've been a monk long enough?"  
"It's only been three months. I've gone longer than that before without sex."  
"I know, but getting some will make you feel better."  
"That's what you think."  
"For once be a guy Chandler."  
"I don't feel like it right now."  
"Wuss."  
"Encouraging words."  
"I try."  
"Well, who knows, maybe I'll get lucky next week when I go to Atlantic City."  
"There ya go!"  
"I mean maybe I'll win some money."  
"Oh."  
"Phoebe, are you sure you don't need any?"  
"Oh, I'll be getting some this weekend."  
"Well good for you."  
"I know."  
Rachel pulled up behind Chandler's car and shut off the engine. When she got out of the car and walked up to Chandler's, she saw a dark-haired woman entering the house next door. She glanced at her before ringing the doorbell. Chandler came to the door seconds later, He was on the phone when she entered the house.  
"All right. I'll talk to you later."  
"Who was that?"  
"Phoebe."  
"Oh. So?"  
"I got promoted."  
"Congratulations. And you actually thought you'd be getting good news today."  
"I know."  
"You have your own office?"  
"Yep."  
"I'm happy for you. Even though you're not."  
He smiled.  
"Thanks."  
"You know what you need?"  
"Not you too."  
"You don't even know what I'm about to say."  
"I don't need a date Rachel."  
"Okay so you did know."  
"Give it up."  
"Have you met your new neighbor?"  
"No I haven't."  
"Have you seen her?"  
"Would it make a difference?"  
"She's very attractive."  
"I've noticed."  
"So?"  
"So…what?"  
"Do I have to spell it out for you?"  
"I should be asking you the same question."  
"Okay. I won't try and set you up with her, but I think you should get to know her."  
"Why?"  
"Why not?"  
"What would I do without you and Phoebe?"  
"God only knows."  
Monica sat on the couch next to Ivan and laid her head back.  
"Tired huh?"  
"Exhausted."  
"Well, at least everything is finally in place."  
"Except for what's in those boxes upstairs."  
"Work on those during the week. You've done enough for today."  
"I know. I don't have the energy."  
"Just relax for the rest of the night."  
"I can't wait until everything is in its place."  
"Well, you have the rest of the week off. I'm sure you'll get things together."  
"I will."  
"Well, being that we're all rested, what do you say we go out for dinner?"  
"Sounds good."  
"Good."  
"Where are we going?"  
"I don't know. We can decide in the car."  
"All right. I'll get my coat back on."  
She got up and went to the closet to retrieve her coat. As she slipped it on, she wondered if she and Ivan would be living together. Although she was used to living by herself, she often grew lonely. The loneliness might even worst in this house. She and Ivan spent time together, but not as much as she'd like. Plus, she had no girlfriends. She had acquaintances, but no close girlfriends. She ached for that.  
The next day, when she walked Judy to the door, she noticed that the same woman she saw the night before was leaving and getting into her car. She was pretty, with medium light brown hair. She had to be her neighbor's girlfriend. When Judy pulled off, she thought about going over to introduce herself, but decided against it. She'd get around to that later. She closed the door and walked into the kitchen. She'd been cleaning it all morning. She wasn't used to having a big kitchen, but she liked it. She had more counter space and cabinets, plus a dishwasher.  
After moping the kitchen floor, and the sitting room, she walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. She grabbed the remote from the table but didn't turn on the TV right away. She had just gotten cable that day and was expecting to get her phone on in a couple days. She wasn't in a rush because she had a cell phone. She pressed the power button on the remote a few minutes later and the TV came to life. She really didn't want to watch TV, but she was bored. She kicked off her shoes and curled up, raising her knees up to meet her chest. Being that the couch sat in front on one of the windows, she pulled the curtain back slightly and looked out. She smiled at the two children she saw playing across the street. She always had a soft spot for children but figured that she'd never have any of her own. She and Ivan had been together for a year and never discussed children or the future for that matter. There were times when she wanted to bring up the subject, but she'd learned from past experiences to let the guy bring it up first. Otherwise, it'll eventually kill the relationship. Suddenly, her mind drifted from that to her neighbor. She wondered what sort of guy he was, if he had wanted kids, or if he has any of his own. She also wondered why she was even thinking about him at all. She was in a relationship and she was certain he was too. She loved Ivan. So why wasn't that enough? She didn't know the answer.  
Still wondering what this series will be about? Keep reading!  
BLACK ICE, is next 


End file.
